


没有主题

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	没有主题

叶钧回到家，在玄关就能听到自家小祖宗在房间里打游戏的声音。这个人玩游戏向来喜欢大吼大叫，在他旁边能被吵死。

家里的小狗凑上来，跳着要舔他，他拖着行李箱往里走，想着房里那人如果能像狗狗这么热情就好了，什么时候他下班回家能看到他在客厅等他，估计能感动得哭出来。

推开房门就看到那人背对着他在电脑前玩游戏，戴着耳机正跟游戏里的队友聊天，莫名的就有些生气。他之前加班，然后又突然接到任务要出差，算起来他们有一个星期没见了，这个人除了每天的例行电话之外，完全没有联系过他，问他想不想自己也不肯说，这个人不傲娇会死啊。

 

秦思凡正打游戏呢，突然有人摸了摸自己的头，抬头一看，刚刚还在跟队友吐槽“死外面了”的人正低头看着自己呢。

叶钧看了看塞满了的烟灰缸，又看了看桌上堆满了的零食袋子，一挑眉，低头，看着自己爱人：“把耳机摘了。”

虽然听不见他在说什么，秦思凡还是摘下了耳机，眼前这人情绪好像不太对。

“你啥时候回来的？”

叶钧伸手按了按太阳穴，不想一回来就跟他吵，指了指那一堆垃圾，“别告诉我这一星期你都在吃这些。”

“呃……没有啊，我有好好吃饭的，这些是饭后甜点。”秦思凡大概知道这个人为什么生气了，赶紧把人拉到床边，让他坐下，自己跪坐在他身后给他按着肩膀，“怎么回来也不跟我说一声，我好去接你啊。”

在一起这么久，叶钧要还不知道这是这货心虚了给他卖乖呢，他的智商就真被狗吃了。他笑了笑，拉着人坐到自己腿上，“好好交代，这几天到底有没有好好吃饭。”

“当然有啊，不知道吃了多少，我都胖了。”秦思凡双手搂住他的脖子，顺势在他颈间蹭了蹭，抓着他的手放到自己肚子上，“你看，我都有小肚腩了。”

看着这人乖顺的样子，虽然明知道他是在故意卖乖讨好自己，叶钧还是无法对他生气。但是看前这张脸，想想自己有一个星期没见着他了，他们也有一个星期没做了，想起做的时候这人陷入情欲的脸，细腻粘人的呻吟，突然就有了感觉。

感受到在自己小腹的手突然转移阵地到了下面，隔着睡裤抓着那东西揉了揉，秦思凡翻了个白眼，“你不是刚出差回来吗，这么饥渴？”

“咱都多久没做了，想你啊。”叶钧低头下去亲他，含着那小巧可爱的嘴唇舔了舔，把舌头探进对方口中搅弄。

“唔……”秦思凡被他吻得喘不过气来，用手推开了他，看见对方那欲求不满的表情，笑了笑凑上去亲他带了点胡渣的下巴，同时下身蹭了蹭那人，“你是想我……还是想它？”

叶钧被他这一举动弄得倒吸了口气，随即笑着吻回去，抓着他的手往自己下身去，“都想……你先帮我弄弄，好几天没弄憋死我了。”

感受着手里明显已经涨起来的东西，秦思凡先是隔着裤子揉了两把，接着熟练地解开拉链，掏出那根东西飞快撸动着。

“嘶……宝贝儿你慢点，撸脱皮了怎么办。”也不知道这人是不是故意的，下手这么重，这哪叫撸啊，根本就是拔，把叶钧疼得够呛，赶紧摁住他的手让他别动了。

“不是你说快憋死了吗，我在帮你啊。”偏偏这人还瞪着眼睛装无辜，还把沾满了自己液体的手举到他面前，“你看，你不也挺爽的吗。”

这他妈都快给我爽飞了，根都差点爽断了。叶钧咧了咧嘴，赶紧把人裤子扒了，把他的东西跟自己的放一起，又捏了捏那柔软的臀瓣，“赶紧的，一起弄。”

秦思凡看了他一眼，伸出小舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，很明显的暗示，“想不想要？”

叶钧看得小腹一紧，有些不确定地问，“你确定？”

他俩在一块也不少时间了，这小祖宗肯给他做口活的次数少之又少。他俩的情事向来是他伺候小祖宗，祖宗开心了给舔一舔，不开心连后面都不给你进，有时候做到一半又不肯继续能把他憋死。

秦思凡对他翻了个白眼，下床跪在他身前，掏出那根东西，先是用手套弄几下，看着顶端冒出的液体，对着他笑了笑，伸出舌头舔去，看得叶钧差点没忍住把自己的东西塞进他的小嘴。

手在他后脑勺往后摁了摁，叶钧尽量让自己动作不要太粗暴，“含进去，乖。”

小祖宗这次挺听话，张嘴就把自己的东西含进去了。虽然技术不太好，时不时会被牙磕到，但是这个举动就让他很满足了。坐在床上居高临下看着这个骄傲任性的人跪在自己面前，含着自己的东西，低垂的眼帘，粉嫩的唇色和那根东西反应出来的色差。光是这个场景，就让他差点射在对方嘴里。

秦思凡含着叶钧的东西，缓缓动着脑袋让自己能吞入更多。这个人的东西又长又粗，每次都含不完，进到一半就噎得自己够呛，这也是自己不肯给他口的原因之一。不过这次看他实在憋得难受，而且自己也确实很想他，不然才不会给他做这种事呢。

因为是刚出差回来，叶钧的那根东西有些汗味，味道并不好，但他还是努力吞吐着，让自己含入更多，舌头上下舔着柱身，尽量让那人舒服一点。

“啧……宝贝儿你好棒。”叶钧揉着他的头，不敢动作太大，怕他难受，“你好好舔舔就行了，不用含那么深……对，吸一吸，嘶……就是这样……”

嘴里的东西越来越大，呛得他难受，秦思凡终于受不了把东西吐了出来，咳了两声就被叶钧抓过去吻住，他难得红了脸，把人推开，“脏……”

“脏什么，你嘴里都是我的东西。”叶钧吻着他，伸手下去照顾着他的小东西，没一会就给弄得精神奕奕，听着怀里人慢慢升高的呻吟，笑着去吻他的锁骨，“要不要射？”

“要……先射一次……”秦思凡被撩得受不了，难耐地在他身上乱蹭，胡乱吻着他。

叶钧笑了笑，加快了手上速度让人释放在自己手里，看着那人高潮时的表情，忍不住凑上去亲了亲他的脸，又埋头挑逗他胸前的两粒小东西。

舒服了的秦思凡懒洋洋窝在他怀里，仍由他在自己身上种着草莓，没一会又被撩得有了感觉，看了在自己身上奋力耕耘的叶钧一眼，用大腿蹭了蹭他的腰。

叶钧很默契地接收到了他的暗示，抬头看着他，“等不及了？”

“你快点。”在床上向来放得开的他难得脸红了回，微微张开双腿等着那人。

叶钧咧嘴一笑，低头在他小腹上亲了口，从床头柜子上拿来润滑剂，把他一边腿架在自己肩膀上，伸入一只手指做着扩张，感受着内壁的紧致温热，低头跟他接吻。

“想不想我？”他一边开拓着一边问，把身下人弄得满脸通红，让他傲娇，就是要好好治治他。

“不想……卧槽……你轻点！”秦思凡刚嘴硬了一句，就感受到身体里的手指狠狠往里一刺，激得他一把抓紧了叶钧的手臂。

“想不想我？说啊，说了我就放过你。”叶钧哪那么容易放过他，又加了一根手指，逼问着他。

“不想……啊……”刚说完又被弄得一激灵，把叶钧手臂抓出一道痕，声音里都带了点哭腔，“想……我想你了……别弄了……”

终于得到了满意的答案，叶钧终于不难为他了，好好给他做完了扩张，扶着自己的东西抵在洞口，还不忘继续撩他，“我进去了？”

“你快点。”他忍不住扇了他一巴掌，听到那人嘿嘿一笑，终于是捅了进来。

一进去叶钧就忍不住快速动了起来，不给他一点喘息的机会，秦思凡被折腾得又疼又爽，被叶钧压在身下死命操着。

“你慢点……我受不了了……”秦思凡被顶得双眼失神，抱着叶钧在他背上留下一道道抓痕。

“宝贝儿，你里面真舒服，又紧又热，还他妈吸我，爽死了。”叶钧抱着他一下一下往深了捅，每次都冲着他最敏感的地方去，全根拔出又狠狠捅入，每一次都干到最深的地方。

秦思凡被他干得哭得不行，抱着他亲他的嘴讨好他，“慢一点好不好……我受不了了……”

“那你以后乖乖听我的话，不许吃零食不许抽烟？”叶钧立马提出条件，把他抱到自己身上坐着，手上大力蹂躏着他的臀肉，丝毫不减慢速度。

这个姿势进入得更深，而且被叶钧抱在怀里根本没有躲避的地方，秦思凡只能含着眼泪点头，接受着他的操干。

“乖，你不是挺舒服的吗？”成功让对方签了丧权条约的叶钧心情大好，抱着他亲去他脸上的眼泪，放柔了语气哄他，“舒不舒服？嗯？你觉得爽不爽？”

“你……你轻点……”被他弄得迷迷糊糊的秦思凡只能下意识回答他的问题，“轻点就……就爽了……”

“好，那我轻点，你别不满意。”叶钧笑了笑，把自己的东西拔出来，在洞口蹭了蹭，再慢慢伸进去。

“唔……是轻点不是慢点……”已经习惯含着东西的小穴哪受得了这么慢的速度，秦思凡立马闹了起来，“你快点进来……”

“是你让我轻点的啊。”叶钧笑着亲他，抱紧他不让他挣扎。

“你进来啊……快点……”见要求无果，秦思凡小嘴一瘪立马就要哭出来。

“好好好，我听你的，你要什么都给你。”叶钧凑上去吻他，下身一挺把自己送进去，加快了速度折腾着他。

“唔唔……好舒服……再快点……”被满足了秦思凡立刻舒服了起来，窝在叶钧怀里享受着他的服务。

“乖，舒服了就再叫大声点。”叶钧亲亲他，加大力度弄着他。

“啊……舒服……好爽……你好棒……”秦思凡听话地大声呻吟，说着他喜欢的话讨好他，渐渐地他表情变得有些难受，“我要到了……帮我弄弄前面……”

“我也快到了，再等一会我们一起。”叶钧低头吻住他，伸手握住他的小东西，大力套弄着，同时加快速度，几个冲刺射在他里面，手上感受到一阵暖流。

射了之后叶钧缓了一阵，然后把东西慢慢拔出来，把人抱进浴室清洗干净，再抱出来放床上，突然瞥到依旧停留在游戏界面的电脑，想起个事。

“宝贝儿你刚刚关麦了吗？”

“卧槽！”

-END-


End file.
